Meme musical
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Conjunto de variadas historias que envuelven a la pareja de Alfred y Arthur basada en canciones aleatorias. USxUK.


Aquí con un entretenido meme musical con la pareja que más amo del mundo, lo escribí lo más rápido posible en el tiempo de las canciones… pero he de decir que tenía miles de errores ortográficos al principio xD

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra y AlfredxArthur.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Mención de sexo.

_1. Coloca tu reproductor de Música en aleatorio o random._

_2. Escribes durante el momento que dura la canción. ¡Nada de trampas! ¡Juega limpio!_

_3. Simplemente, diviértete. Tu imaginación y la velocidad de tus dedos harán lo demás._

**Coldplay - Viva la vida. **

Arthur lo tenía todo en ese momento, tuvo mares, tuvo poder, tuvo al mundo en sus manos mientras una sonrisa descontrolada salía de su boca. Podía derrotar a sus enemigos, todo lo podía hacer, destrozarlos, crear y destruir la vida. Se sentía el Rey del mundo por unos instantes, lleno de ostentosos castillos formados por colonias alrededor de los continentes.

Poder, ambición, en un mundo lleno de codicia y muerte. Lo tenía todo… pero a pesar de tenerlo todo en sus manos su sonrisa histérica soltaba un llanto desgarrado en el aire, todo se derrumbaba a pesar de que poseía al mundo.

–Maldito seas… –lo repetía una y otra vez mientras las manos le temblaban. –Maldito seas… –seguía repitiendo dentro de su mente, aferrado a los recuerdos.

Porque poesía al mundo, poesía la hegemonía del mundo y nadie quería enfrentarle… su pequeña nación era un reino. Lo tenía todo…

Menos a Alfred…menos su amor.

Maldito seas Estados Unidos, maldito seas...

**Secondhand Serenade - You and Me.**

El estadounidense lo supo hace mucho, que al amor de su vida aún le costaba aquello, a pesar de que los dos se atraían todo parecía verse roto con algún pequeño detalle, ambos estaban inseguros, sabían que algo podría romperse en un segundo, que alguno de los dos podía salir lastimado. Pero... el menor le quería demostrar que estaba allí a pesar de todo, que estaba allí para él y para nadie más.

Que no importa que el mundo se destruyera… que mientras los dos estuvieran juntos, cuando hubiera un "Tú y yo" podrían seguir sonriendo. No estaban solos, a pesar de lo frío que era ser una nación, se arriesgarían por ese amor.

–Aunque se acabe el mundo…Arthur…prométemelo, no soltarás mi mano….–

–Ni ahora ni nunca lo hare, sólo tú y yo idiota… esta vez no te perdonare que me dejes solo. –

–Tú y yo… por siempre. –

Y esa confesión de amor… fue la última que el mundo escuchó.

**Coeur de Pirate - Corbeau.**

Es difícil y el inglés no quiere intentarlo más, el cuerpo se funde en el suyo, siente como el sujeto de ojos azules penetra su cuerpo y termina después de unas cuentas envestidas, los dos gimen como si se conocieran de años, lo hacen, décadas, recuerdos, esperanzas rotas. Arthur ya no confía en nada, no confía en eso, el amor se desvanece, ahora es sólo satisfacción, sabe que no volverá a ser tan libre como aquel ser que le contempla con una sonrisa ansiosa, como queriéndole hace cambiar de opinión.

Se retira al baño sin siquiera mirar al chico, se viste y las palabras no se entrecruzan entre ellos. Ya despertó hace mucho de ese sueño.

Con Alfred F. Jones tendrá demasiadas cosas, pero jamás volverá a tener amor, eso ya es irreal, es muerto. Los recuerdos no se borran, jamás lo harán, la traición vuelve a quedar en su mente cada vez que Jones le dice amarlo.

"Dice" amarlo.

**Lady Gaga - Born this way.**

El inglés era un chico extraño, desde siempre se sintió curioso por cosas que no eran acorde a su sexo, no para llegar a ser un afeminado, pero… era un tanto especial. Más si jugueteaba con un Ken y un Max Steel que se hacían cosas, claro, el Max Steel manoseaba descaradamente al Ken… y Arthur se creía el Ken, estupideces, verdaderas estupidez. Siempre lo molestaban a medida que iba creciendo… pero su madre le había dicho que se sintiera orgulloso de lo que era y de lo que llegaría a ser.

Nadie entendía sus gustos… hasta sus hadas le decían que fuera a jugar a la pelota en vez de tomar té con peluches. También cocinaba en vez de mirar deportes y demás, nadie lo entendía, nadie, todos se burlaban… excepto el, a los trece años, un chico de ojos azules.

–Me caes bien… eres curioso. – le rio aquel americano ese martes en la tarde.

Por estúpido que sonara, Arthur no sabía que ese muchacho en un futuro sería su "Max Steel" y por supuesto, le haría de todo a su "Ken".

**Travie McCoy**** and Bruno Mars - Billionaire.**

Alfred quería ser millonario, o quizás, tener algo más de dinero… solo un poquito más para poder comprarle algo lindo, un anillo o algo, Arthur Kirkland era un chico de dinero, de clase, educado… él era solo un chico más del montón que fue aceptado en aquel colegio de niñitos ricos por su puntaje, aun así, ahora… por primera vez quería sentirse al nivel de esa cejona personalidad, vendió su bicicleta para poder comparar un anillo y pedirle salir… a pesar de que él siempre le menospreciaba.

Le miró suavemente esperándolo a la salida, el chico se cruzó de brazos con esa adorable mirada que tenía. Alfred trató de no verse como un estúpido. Alzó el anillo hacia Kirkland con unas flores que había conseguido por su hermano canadiense. Alzó los ojos. Arthur tomó el anillo y escondió el rostro entre las flores mientras se sonrojaba suavemente tratando de parecer menos impresionado.

–No sólo con esto… me conquistarás. –

Y Alfred lo vio en sus ojos, comprendió que el chico no sólo quería cosas materiales. Aquello fue el mejor "sí" de la vida del americano.

**Taylor Swift - Back to december.**

Arthur quería devolver el tiempo un poco atrás, por eso, le seguía llamando, hablando una que otra cosa, que se le quedaron los apuntes en la casa, cualquier tema, sólo quería poder tener una excusa para verlo

Porque… ya no eran nada, él mismo había terminado aquello por miedo, ahora… no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué hacer para tener al americano idiota que siempre amó a su lado de vuelta, sentía que la llama se había convertido en una hoguera sin residuo alguno de lo que alguna vez fue su amor.

Se estaba viniendo abajo todo, su mundo, su amor. Llegó a su casa, Alfred le sonrió mientras le ofrecía un montón de comida chatarra que él rechazó, volvió a reír cuando se dio cuenta… una chica estaba en la casa tostando unos cuantos panes y echándoles mermelada, esa mujer le sonrió y el mundo del inglés pareció destrozarse, a penas y mantuvo una sonrisa.

–Un gusto, me llamo Alice…–rio suavemente la chica.

–Oh… no los había presentado… ella es mi…–Arthur sonrió. No necesitaba saber.

La puerta del corazón de Alfred se había cerrado para siempre, él mismo sumergió la llave dentro, el mismo lo dejó en la miseria rogándole por seis meses ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un séptimo mes en el que Alfred le seguiría rogando?

Bueno, quizás…sólo deseara algo… volver al día en que lo dejó, a diciembre. Volver a su irreal sueño.

**Alesana - Kiss Me Kill Me.**

Arthur sentía el olor a carne humana cocida, a sangre, podía sentir el viscoso liquido carmín cuando se removía en la cama, Alfred no hacía más que reírse alejado del catre mientras cortaba a una linda chica, en realidad estaba lleno de mujeres, todas eran las que aquella mañana le habían dado un chocolate al anglosajón. Arthur quería gritar, pero eso alteraría más a Alfred quien estaba a punto del colapso mental, cortaba más profundo haciendo sonar los cartílagos de la chica, Arthur sintió ganas de vomitar más de una vez. Los ojos distorsionados le miraron, terminó de rebanar el cuello y volvió a él en un mar de cadáveres que pronto se descompondrían.

Arthur sabía que el chico nunca fue normal… debió dejarlo cuando pudo, pero sus besos eran cautivantes, eran enloquecedores, el sexo con ese estadounidense era una delicia, le cegaron.

–Feliz San Valentín amor… ya sabes, sólo para nosotros dos. –

Alfred se reía maniáticamente mientras bajaba los pantalones y comenzaba a penetrar a Arthur quien no hacía más que romper sus labios al gritar. Yeah, Happy Valentine.

**Taegoon - Call me.**

Se sintió derretir con su sola presencia, Arthur era el nuevo ejecutivo de la oficina de al lado, sólo de escuchar su voz y su boca moverse de una forma irreal creía que caería ante sus endemoniados encantos, no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, a la hora del receso anotó su número en un papel, el inglés al verlo pareció prever sus intenciones, tenía una seductora risa que parecía acabar con toda la paciencia de Jones, el menor le encaró dentro de la oficina cerrándola con cuidado, sabía que no hablarían de negocios, y por lo que veía, a Kirkland también le agradaba la idea de dejarse llevar por el momento y por unas sonrisas sofocantes.

–Mi número… –repuso con una sonrisa ardiente.

Arthur lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo dobló.

–No te llamaré, bastardo…-sonrió, Alfred le devolvió la risa mientas sus ojos se encontraban con intensidad.

Definitivamente lo llamaría.

**Jesse y Joy - Adiós.**

Alfred F. Jones se había mudado, bueno, realmente nunca estuvieron tan cerca… pero ahora incluso estaban más lejos, todo se llenaba de melancolía, de dolor, Arthur sólo quería escuchar su voz… solo quería tener a ese americano a su lado, quería abrazarlo. Pero… dolía demasiado estar tan separado, suele llamar y escuchar que Den hable de lo alegre que es Jones en aquel lugar, duele saber que todas esas chicas no le parecen una molestia… que nunca mencione que tiene un novio perdido a cientos del kilómetros que prometió volver a ver.

Arthur le creyó… con una sonrisa de esas que le cuesta hacer le creyó. Arthur sabía que ahora estaba siendo olvidado… no aguantaría un "No más", de su parte, no lo aguantaría.

El teléfono sonó, Alfred sonreía en el fono cuando contesto.

Pero no hablaron, sólo Kirkland lo hizo. –Adiós Alfred… terminamos…–

Alfred parpadeó un minuto, la llamada se cortó… miró unos pasajes a su lado, unos para viajar a la lejana tierra de Arthur y quedarse allí por siempre, las maletas a su lado… quería darle una sorpresa, por eso no había hablado mucho con él y había evitado hablar sobre él a sus nuevos amigos, nadie debía enterarse por nadie…

Y ahora… ni siquiera Kirkland se enteraría.

**Enrique Iglesias - Tonight. **

El cuerpo se removía lascivamente en la cama, los dedos se untaron en el trasero del inglés mientras una sonrisa prolongada se colaba en sus labios, le gustaba como se movía, como le hacía calentarse al verlo gimiendo. Alfred tenía una hermosa novia, tenía una vida que podría llamarse buena, pero su obsesión por aquel chico cuya dureza le chocaba el vientre era demasiada, a ese mismo que le besaba con una intensidad que parecía partirlo en dos, los labios carnosos y la piel sonrojada.

Jones entró al interior de Arthur cuando supo que estaba listo, se sentía increíble, apretado, irremediablemente delicioso, empujaba hasta sentir que el inglés le empezaba a rodear las caderas con sus piernas, lo pentraba tan profundos para que todos supieran que esos gritos los provocaba él.

–Alfr-ed… ah ah ah... Alfred– sí, sí, así.

Así, le gusta su nombre saliendo con morbo de esos labios cuando empuja con más fuerza y apretaba las tetillas con sus dientes. Besa, muerde, condena su cuerpo a ser esclavo del sosiego que sólo brinda aquel británico.

Esa noche lo va a destrozar, lo follará hasta que no pueda levantarse, y entre aquellas arremetidas… quizás, hacerle saber que esto era más que una noche de sexo bacanal, más que un deseo. Una obsesión de amor.

**N.A:** Estoy volviendo a estos lugares, prepárense para la infección de fics de mi parte. Muchas gracias por leer, que viva el USxUK *-*, espero que les gustará mis mini historias xD


End file.
